Dragon Nest Cutting Room Floor
=Unused content= Monsters Concept art, screenshots and preview videos released in 2008 shows one monsters, presumably a boss from an early version of Catacombs Hall, who have yet to appear in any version of the game. The monster is an eight-legged reptile refereed as Basilisk. In one of those videos, it appeared along two monsters that four years later would become Golem Mountain, the fourth boss of Sea Dragon Nest; and five years later Krakes, the third boss of Green Dragon Nest. Characters on Friendship System Friendship Prev Sheet.jpg|First friendship sheet Full Friendship Sheet.png|Current The NPC Friendship sheet for the feature of the same name contains several characters that can not be befriended in the final version. These are Teleju, David, Orc Gim, Unkempt Kid, Mandra, Joseph and Santa Hound. The sheet has been updated to include Lotus Marsh NPC on it, but the unused characters have yet to be removed. It added as well three new unused characters: Gosuk, Argenta and most notably Geraint. It's currently unknown if they will be unlocked in the future. Quests Beginning of a Legend In the first part, the Player is helping Kelly with her store when he suddenly comes across an antique brooch at Dark Overlord Training Camp that caughts his attention. He brings it to Kelly, who tells him that Stas should know more about it. Stas identifies it as an old brooch of Karacule that was lost during the Dragon Raid, and offers to tell some stories about the Six Heroes. The Player is taken inside Stas's memories in which a cutscene will be played and NPCs can be interacted with. The cutscene narrates how all the heroes of the Dragon Raid gathered for the first time, in an encounter which almost end up with everyone arrested by Velskud due to Geraint insisting about stepping inside the Greywood Fortress Royal Castle, supposedly because he had a meeting with the king. On the second part, the Player attempts to purchase Honey Wine from Kelly to give to Stas, but she says that he can have it for free because nobody actually purchases that drink so she only keeps them specially for Stas, and it's glad that someone is hanging out with him. Stas then resumes his stories, telling about a time when Karacule helped Teramaiout of goodwill, but because she scared everyone with her magic and caused a commotion, she was arrested by the Royal Castle guards. Teramai pleaded for her release after realizing that she got herself in trouble because of him, and Nerwin also requested her release in the name of the Elf Kingdom. After Karacule was released, she aided Nerwin and made a big contribution in the signing of the agreement between Anu Arendel and Greywood Fortress. Stas mentions that the wine reminds him to the night before the Dragon Raid and ask the Player if he wants to hear more. The Player is brought again into Stas memories. In this cutscene, Geraint is giving a speech when it's interrupted by Velskud who tells him to just relax. That night, Velskud and Geraint had dinner together, while Barnac got drunk somewhere. The next morning the Dragon Raid takes place. The quests were originally meant to be taken at level 30. Despite the quest string being completed with dialogue and audio fully translated, it was left unused and the cutscenes were never programmed, except for the text string of the first one. They are not connected with any other quest. Cutscenes Daisy and Warrior On a video preview from 2008, a cutscene in which a Warrior, presumably the Player, is seen helping Daisy on a scenery that looks like Black Mountain, when suddenly the Black Dragon appears. Alarmed, both start running away from the place. The cutscene ends with the Black Dragon flying towards them when the Gold Dragon appears rushing from behind the Black Dragon. This cutscene was discarded when the story was rewrote. Elena and General Ummanba The following cutscene was reconstructed using files from old clients. As such, it's missing several files that would make it be displayed properly. In very early version of the game, Minotaur Nest was a level 16 quest. A different cutscene was used to introduce General Ummanba in which he can be seen confronting Elena. Stompy, Umnodu and Umrak are also present. Minotaur Nest was eventually made into a level 24 Nest, the story was changed and the cutscene removed because it doesn't match the timeline of events. It was replaced with a Dance Battle. Audio Sounds files narrating each of the first four Player Character's backstories were found. They are most likely voiced by actors who were once requested to work on a dub for English SEA localization, before settling with the Korean voice acting. These actors are unknown. Sound files for several NPCs has been found as well. They are dubbed by their respective voice actor. The following paragraph's order is speculative and done solely for readability purposes. The order of the dialogue is based on the number of each audio file. Warrior Archer Cleric Sorceress Rose =Removed Content= Skills Sorceress The Sorceress used to have another melee staff skill, similar to Wheeling Staff, which was available during the Korean Closed Beta. The skill was removed in Open Beta of the same version and hasn't been used ever since. Dungeon Floors Sleeper's Temple Originally this dungeon started with an area in which Players had to deal with waves of enemies, mostly Goblins, in a closed room. The next part was an area in which Players had to deactivate floor traps to advance through the dungeon, until they reach the entrance to the second floor. This floor was removed and now the second floor is known as the first. Dark Mine The mines featured an starting area in which Players had to make their way to the entrance of the mine instead of starting already inside it. When reaching the entrance, the Bomb Expert would appear and attack them, making them unable to advance further until defeating his minions. After clearing the area, the Bomb Expert will run away while causing an explosion that collapses the entrance of the mine. More enemies would appear which Players had to clear in order the be able to use a bomb that would let them re-open the entrance. Dark Overlord Tower Starting the dungeon, Players had to walk through a small bridge and destroy a wooden fence. The Sentry Goblin would notice the commotion and alert the enemies, starting an ambush by several of them, most notably Gargoyles. Saint Haven Royal Army soldiers would come to aid the Player from here. The next path brought the Players to a camp in which they would be ambushed by several Goblins and Boars. After clearing, the doors next to the camp will lift, revealing an army of Boars with canons guarding the entrance to the next floor waiting for the Players. In Abyss Mode, the first boss of the Dungeon, Boar Sharpshooter Grun would appear here. This floor was removed and now Players start on the second floor, against the Brethren Fire Mages. =Version differences= SEA Audio changes An exclusive composition, titled "Song of the Goddess - The Eternal Path" plays at Calderock Village permanently, replacing the regular Calderock theme. The song was commissioned by Shanda Games to the independent songwriter and singer Erutan. It was composed, arranged, and performed by Erutan herself. The song is performed using non-linguistic syllables and to date, there is no official translation. Sea Dragon Nest The difficulty of the Sea Dragon Nest used on this version is significantly higher than on any other server. Hybrid FTG :For further information, see FTG. Hybrid FTG is a variation of the system used in other versions of the game that instead of stopping the Players from doing regular dungeon runs, it will provide them with bonuses as long as there are still points on the FTG bar. Players have 700 daily FTG points and 1000 per week. Once the daily points are used up the system will start the consuming weekly ones. FTG Points are consumed when a Player kill mobs on a dungeon and when the run is finished. The cost of FTG depends on the Player level. The bonuses for having FTG Points are: *+40% experience bonus, starting from a base of 60%. *+40% drop rate bonus, starting from a base of 60%. Japan Visual changes The faces of Velskud, Geraint, Argenta, Rose and Lily were redrawn with the purpose of making them more appealing to the Japanese public. The character artwork was also re-painted to reflect these changes. However, the in-game portraits used on quests remain unchanged. Velskud-Japan-VS-Regular.png Geraint-Japan-VS-Regular.png Argenta-Japan-VS-Regular.png Rose-Japan-VS-Regular.png Lily-Japan-VS-Regular.png